themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Capsules
Blood Capsules is the A-side to the Blood Capsules single, which came with the pre-ordered deluxe vinyl edition of Beat the Champ. Lyrics When the last of the East Coast money ran dry And the casually-dressed bill collectors Started casually dropping on by And the residuals, but there weren't any more residuals At least several months behind On the payments to certain individuals I strolled into the lobby Mouth full Blood capsules I strolled into the lobby Mouth full Blood capsules I'm off the juice for seven months I learn to like living clean But there just isn't any money On the independent scene Not even if you're cutting corners Staying in nights, eating alone Somebody's gotta pay the gas bill It's not gonna go away on its own I strolled into the lobby Mouth full Blood capsules I strolled into the lobby Mouth full Blood capsules I'm the biggest guy in the bank line Everybody else looks tiny I could almost smell the fear On the lunch-hour car salesman behind me I know this isn't gonna work I guess I'll see it when I see it I can't work any other jobs This was my last and best idea I strolled into the lobby Mouth full Blood capsules I strolled into the lobby Mouth full Blood capsules Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is our favorite song on the new record. It's not on the new record. It's a song about how sometimes you think 'man, I used to be a wrestler, but now I'm not hot anymore, I gotta rob a bank.' It's called 'Blood Capsules.'" -- 2015-04-23 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2015-04-03 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2015-04-04 - The Jinx - Savannah, GA *2015-04-07 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2015-04-23 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2015-05-27 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2015-05-29 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2015-05-30 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2015-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-02 - Great American Music Hall - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-09 - Austin City Limits - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2015-10-02 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2015-10-03 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2015-10-07 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2015-10-10 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2015-11-22 - Paradiso Noord, Tolhuistuin - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2016-07-22 - Subterranean - Chicago, IL *2016-07-23 - Wicker Park Festival - Chicago, IL *2016-09-24 - Midpoint Music Festival - Cincinnati, OH *2016-09-26 - The Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2016-09-30 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2016-10-01 - Madrid Theater - Kansas City, MO *2016-10-02 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2016-10-03 - Codfish Hollow Barnstormers - Maquoketa, IA *2016-12-03 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2017-04-11 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2017-06-06 - KEXP Session - Seattle, WA *2017-09-05 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2017-09-06 - The Orange Peel - Asheville, NC *2017-09-08 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2017-09-09 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2017-09-14 - Madrid Theatre - Kansas City, MO *2017-10-06 - Jumbo Records - Leeds, England *2018-04-12 - The Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2018-04-18 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2018-04-20 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2019-07-22 - Asbury Lanes - Asbury Park, NJ Videos of this Song * 2017-06-06 - KEXP Session - Seattle, WA * 2018-04-18 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT Category:Blood Capsules songs Category:Video